blazbluextagfandomcom-20200213-history
Heart Aino/Story Roles
Episode 2 - EXTRA Heart first appear in a mysterious cake-house that resembles the Witch's Cake House from Hansel and Gretel fairy tale where she became one of the contestant of stamp collecting contests. Due to being hailed from a baker family, Heart has a habit on greeting someone else like customers, as if she look like working at food-related locations. At a same place where she befriend with her new teammate from another world, Celica Ayatsuki Mercury and her robot companion Minerva, they investigate the house and glad that the furniture are not made of desserts. They are suddenly attacked by spoiled and hungry little kids team consist Mika Returna and Platinum the Trinity. Thankfully, System XX saved Heart and Celica into stopping Mika and Platinum from destroying the house as well, and decide to transport the contestants in a Tag Team Battle somewhere at the Prologue area where Ragna the Bloodedge first entered and becoming one of the participants. Although Heart and Celica won, they feel sorry for Mika and Platinum, Platinum's soul half who is a male, Sena is the one who is being polite and apologize to them for what his female soul half Luna, and their teammate Mika did, with the apology accepted and both Heart and Celica cooks desserts for both sides, finally got a stamp alongside Celica. Heart and Celica somehow lost Minerva, who got caught in a trap door and finally found her with contestants from another world, Aegis and Labrys at a labyrinth, as the three robots were revealed to be in a middle of contest where one of the participant of the same world as both Aegis and Labrys, Yosuke Hanamura was appointed as a judge, and Minerva won after serving Yosuke a cup of tea. After collecting all stamps, Heart, Celica and Minerva arrived at Kanzakai's Central Station, which represents Under Night In-Birth universe, where they met Yumi, and both Celica and Minerva's original teammate of the same world, but from different timeline, Naoto Kurogane. Heart and her new expanded teammates are later being approached by gatekeepers of who guarded the station in their home universe, Team Amnesia's Hilda the Paradox and its former full-time member Gordeau the Harvester. Despite Hilda being Gordeau's leader, she is very incompetent herself than him, such as never understand better about a multiverse crisis they are in, especially when Heart and her team already introduced their name to Team Amnesia's gatekeepers. Due to Naoto. K., Heart and Yumi already have enough stamps to enter two final stages, another world contestant Ruby Rose arrived on time as a substitute partner for Celica and Minerva, due to the two latter has two empty stamps left while ensuring Rachel Alucard, a vampire from a same timeline as Celica and Ragna whom Naoto K. met and saved her from the gatekeepers Azrael (who chased Naoto K. multiple times until Tohru Adachi's arrival) and Waldstein elsewhere at Ruby's home universe located at Abandoned Temple will call every allies they have including Ragna quickly, as their time to find a grand power is running out. Thanks to Ruby and Celica, Naoto K., Heart and Yumi enters the sub-boss stage, which is a prologue stage again. Realizing only Naoto K. and Ragna can get the grand power to prevent an incoming threat that will threaten the multiverse, Heart and Yumi takes Naoto K.’s place to fights the Velvet Room attendant Elizabeth of the same world as both Aegis and Labrys, and the silent young villain Neo Politan of the same world as Ruby. The girls finally defeat the last gatekeepers as they and Naoto K. proceed to the final level for a “Grand Prize” located at Forbidden Gate from BlazBlue: Central Fiction. At the Forbidden Gate, Heart and her teammates learned that Hazama Honoka, from the same world as Celica, yet different timeline than Naoto K. had been posing as System XX in her stood, using voice changer device from the shadow, while the now weakened real System XX (which her true pre-mature form a BlazBlue keystone) revealed to be currently focusing on trying to seal clone of the late-Yūki Terumi’s original Susano’o form as of the middle contest until the worthy contestant(s) was found, and now the real System XX is dying from this cause. Even worst, Hazama admittedly blame himself for unknowingly cause the creation of the unstable Susano’o clone by accident, not even the real System XX aware of this. Though there are no hope left, as Naoto K. isn’t too strong against the unstable clone, while Hazama himself is trauma of Susano’o clone’s possibilities to possess his body would mean Terumi reborn again, hope has arrive, in form of Ragna and Rachel, with the Azure Grimoire wielder aids Naoto K. to destroy the clone. Due to a result of the Cross Tag competition creator System XX unable to hold off the said disturbance that unleashed a Susano’o clone caused by Hazama Honoka’s accident, and System XX herself is still weakened, even after Hazama revive her, Heart, and some of the warriors of her universe who have yet to be part of the contests are unable to get their home universe back to normal as other 6 participated universes, thus have to wait for System XX recovering in the available future contests. Category:Story Roles